A Dragon's Musings
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: What Iroh thinks of the Kataang relationship.


I've got major writer's block right now, and school's eating me up, so I've decided to do this little one shot for you. :P It's just something that popped into my head one day, so I'll let you decide how it is. Anyways, please enjoy and review! :D (Not that I expect this to get many reviews in the first place. :P)

Oh, and I'd like to give a special shout out to **Kattangfan123** and **Inuyashainy**. These two helped to end my nearly FOUR DAY DROUGHT of no fanfiction alert E-mails (and yes, I do realize that everyone is busy with school right now, but I was going crazy fom it all. XD) by favoriting my story "A Lifetime of Love". Thanks again to these to users for making my day yesterday. :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it**.**

**A Dragon's Musings**

_Winter, Spring..._

_Summer and Fall..._

_Winter, Spring..._

_Summer and Fall..._

_Four seasons... four loves..._

_Four seasons... four loves…_

Ah, what a lovely song. You should hear my nephew Zuko play it on the Tsungi horn. He's actually quite good at it!

But enough of my rambling. I don't want to bore you with my idle prattle.

Love is a truly wonderful part of our world, bringing together people in the most magical of ways. One place where you can see this is the love that Avatar Aang and his dear friend Katara of the Southern Water Tribe share. You see, they've been together ever since The War ended. Everyone in our group was thrilled to hear the news when they first announced their new romantic relationship, and we all accepted their newfound love.

Now some people may think that these two young people shouldn't be together because of their age.

Ha! Now isn't that just the silliest thing you've ever heard?

Love knows no boundaries or limitations in our world. After all, there are different kinds of love: love of pets, love of objects, love of nation, spiritual love, love between friends, familial love, and romantic love. I love my nephew Zuko not just because he is my brother's son, but because I see him as my own son since my beloved Lu Ten died in battle all those years ago.

I understand people's reasoning for saying that Aang and Katara should not be together because of their age, but that is the very reason their love grows in its magnificence.

In their tender age, their pure and innocent love is helping to meld their two young hearts together as one.

I know from my young friends Sokka and Toph that they think that Aang and Katara's love is full of nothing but sappy and lovey-dovey nonsense. But then again, they do love to tease Aang and Katara about their relationship all the time.

I believe that what Sokka and Toph call "sappy and lovey-dovey nonsense" is really just Aang and Katara's way of expressing their love for one another. All those sweet kisses, innocent cuddling, loving stares and pure smiles as well as everything else that they do are what encompass their love.

But even in their young and tender age, their hearts have been matured beyond their years, forged in the unforgiving fires of war.

You see, war is not really an obstacle to love; rather, it is what sometimes helps to strengthen or even start up new love.

Ahh…I remember all those nights those two would sit outside my tea shop, curled up in each other's arms as they stared up at the stars together.

I would smile and think to myself about just how wonderful their love is, a love that shines brighter than all the stars in the sky.

Every time I saw them stare affectionately into each other's eyes, I would imagine the sky and sea coming together as one, forever united in their unbreakable bond of love.

Every time I saw them gently kiss each other, I would think of how their love was a kind of love that this world doesn't see for a thousand years.

I may be nothing more than a sentimental old man, but every time I see those two together I can't help but feel reinvigorated in my weary heart.

You see, love is a lot like tea: not only does it nourish the body, but it brings unimaginable warmth to the heart.

In a way, you could see their love as a mixture of the four elements: the happy and carefree nature of Air, the graceful and elegant poise of Water, the steadfast and resolute fortitude of Earth, and the burning passion and enveloping warmth of Fire. All of these elements embodying the properties of their love help to bring a sense of awe and wonder to those who watch this young couple.

I suppose you could consider their relationship to be an Avatar in itself. Ha! Ha ha ha ha…ha…ha…

…

…

…

Ahem…that was a bad joke, wasn't it?

…

Maybe I should just stick to making tea.

All joking aside, I can't think of two people who are more perfectly suited for each other. They bring such balance and harmony to each other that I wouldn't be surprised if the world was transformed by their love. It's as if the Spirits themselves purposefully put these two young people on this earth so that they could find each other.

Destiny's a funny thing, isn't it? While some things may not be set in stone, the meeting of Aang and Katara was etched into the starry veil of the Universe at the beginning of time itself.

While that may sound ridiculous, how can it not be meant to be?

She is his light of hope and he is her entire world.

She is his ocean and he is her sky.

A bird could love a fish and a fish could love a bird.

I could go on and on about the cosmic romance between Aang and Katara, but I will end it on this note: When you stare up at the night sky countless moons from now, you will find these two intertwined in each other's arms in the stars above, shining a guiding light for troubled couples all around the world.

After all, love is brightest in the dark.


End file.
